


One More Chance

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, i guess, idek what this is, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: While on vacation with your friends, you have to share a bed with your ex boyfriend Roger.





	One More Chance

“(Y/n), Rog, you get this room,” Brian instructed you.

As if it wasn't enough that Roger had been flirting with you all the time during your flight...

“What- why?” You whined, tugging at the older boy's sleeve. “Isn't there another one?”

He sighed. “We booked this hotel when you two were still together. It's only three rooms. One for me and John, one for Freddie and Jim, and one for you and Roger.”

You glared at Roger and then at Brian. “You know, sometimes I really hate you, Bri.”

“Love you too,” he smirked before turning and leaving you alone with your ex boyfriend. You knew exactly why the boys took this opportunity to have the two of you share a room. It was obvious - and kinda annoying - that all your friends tried to get you and Roger back together. You must admit you missed the time with him. Everything seemed to be perfect - until he cheated on you half a year ago. That’s why your relationship hadn't ended well. A part of you wanted him back, but your brain told you over and over again that if this had already happened once, you could never trust him as much as you had before, no matter how hard you both tried.

“Fine,” you muttered as you grabbed your luggage and walked into the hotel room.

Roger followed closely behind you. “Babe, it's not that bad-”

You quickly turned your head, shooting him a death glare. “Don’t call me babe.”

At least the view was beautiful, making you forget about the crappy situation for a minute. In fact, it looked breathtaking - even more so because it was already dark outside and you could see the city lights. But not much later, the bad mood came back when you noticed there was only a double bed. You dropped your suitcase in shock and stared at the bed, wishing for it to split in two. “Looks like we have to share a bed…”

Before you even looked at Roger, you could tell he had a smug little grin on his face. “I can see that myself, shithead!”

He lifted his hands up in defense while making his way over to the bed and sitting down, biting his lip. “And stop biting that fucking lip!” you grumbled.

The blonde stared to get undressed and sniffed. “Do I smell... sexual frustration?” Even the piercing look you gave him didn't bother him. Instead the continued, smirking at you. “Been a while since you got laid, huh?”

“Fuck you, at least I don't bang other people while I'm in a relationship,” you retorted infuriated.

Now he got quiet, obviously feeling bad for what he had done. “‘M sorry...”

There was a long moment of silence as both of you got ready for bed. You were almost tempted to wear Roger's clothes, just like you had used to. Eventually you decided to sleep in a t-shirt and panties. Nope, no lingerie. Not like you hadn't brought any - but this guy didn't deserve it. You really felt uncomfortable sharing a bed with your ex boyfriend, that's why you started to build a pillow wall in the middle. Instead of a silly reaction like "Berlin wall 2.0", Roger gently grabbed your arm, whispering, "Hey, let's try not to fight tonight." With a pleading look in his eyes, he added, "Please, sugar lips."

He called you by his nickname for you... Something he hadn't done in ages - since you had broken up, more specifically. Even though it was a weird pet name, you kind of missed this. He was probably being serious so maybe you shouldn't start another argument, especially when you were going to be with him for the next six days. "Well… it's worth a shot." You shrugged and put all the pillows back in their place, scooting a little closer to him.

The blonde smiled softly and wrapped his arms around you. "Thank you. Now I can do this." He pulled you on top of him, playfully groping your butt with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Hey!" You gasped in shock, trying to wiggle out of his grip. "I fucking hate you, Roger."

"I know." Being in this position made your heart hurt a little. It just reminded you too much of the many times you'd lay on top of each other while watching TV or cuddling after a long day. At this point you really didn't know anymore if it was a good idea to give Roger another chance or not. Of course you were still mad at him for cheating on you, but right now you only wanted him back, no matter how hard you had been fighting lately.

Perhaps you were staring a bit too long into his eyes; at least the next moment your faces were even closer than before and his lips were on yours. You barely noticed he was kissing you because he was so gentle and careful - basically the complete opposite of the kisses you were used to. "I missed this," he mumbled against your lips, breaking away for a second before you kissed him again, but more passionately this time. It soon turned into a heated makeout session with lots of lip biting and hair pulling. You only bothered to stop for oxygen after what felt like an eternity.

"One more chance?" The look in Roger's eyes was sincere and something told you he actually regretted what had happened to your relationship.

You bit your lip and nodded slowly, blinking back tears at the thought of your last failed attempt. "Only if you don't fuck up like last time."

Roger flipped you over and started kissing your neck as one of his hands wandered up your shirt. "Promise."


End file.
